Hot Kiss
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This will have humor in it along with some romance in it:D Hope you enjoyed the oneshot:D


Hey there! I'm here to telling you to make an oneshot of Jigglypuff and Meta Knight. Since I have 16 days left of summer vacation left.

Man, I hate going back to the school. Well it isn't school it's a project search for me and others. It helps me to learn how a job does and how they get care of their stations and how they do their jobs. So wish me luck.

Beside that this oneshot will have romance and humor in it.

This is for Mind Seeker, T.S., and others who are big fans of Jiggs and Meta. :D

I don't own the characters from Nintendo. Please enjoy the shot!

Hot Kiss:

At the torments, at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion. There was match for two fighters. The stage was in the Hyrule's Temple, it was about five minutes, with no items, and they can't use their special moves.

The two fighters were the tall man, with a red cape, wear a bandana, carry a large sword, and have blue eyes. His name is Ike.

The other one who is fighting him is a puffball, blue body, wears purple shoes which are light metal, wears a purple cape with a bat simple on it and which of course turns form to wings for flight, have yellow eyes, and silver light metal mask.

He was Meta Knight. A teacher of Kirby who teaches him with his sword skills and now he was boyfriend to a girl puffball.

Which she is pink all over the body, have big cat ears, big sea green eyes, and wears a light shirt and skirt which is purple and blue on it. She is Jigglypuff but her real name is Purim.

She is the girlfriend of Meta Knight's.

"Poyo!" Kirby said to her. She turned to him and he said in some English words. "Me, thinks daddy is going to win." Kirby said to her.

She smiled at him. "I hope so. But I always wish them good luck. Besides they are better than I am. But I can't blame myself." She said to him. He nodded his head.

At the stage, Ike was using his sword moves on Meta Knight. "This time I'm going to win Meta Knight." He said to him while Meta Knight block Ike's sword.

"Oh you would like that would you." Meta Knight said to him. Ike's face got red with some angrier. Meta Knight could only laugh softly to himself. Meta Knight flew up and used his sword drill on Ike.

Ike moved away from the move. Then Meta Knight disappeared. Ike looked everywhere for him, until Meta Knight reappeared and hit Ike on the back.

Ike fell to the ground and the Meta Knight pointed his sword on Ike's face. The time was up.

"The winner is Meta Knight! Now please would the next ones to fight come to the statement?" Master Hand said to everyone.

Meta Knight was waiting for Jigglypuff and Kirby at the stage's entrance so they can have lunch together.

"Hey Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff shouted for him. He turned around and saw her coming towards him along with Kirby.

"Hey there Jiggs and Kirby." He said to her and hugged her close to his heart. With Kirby next to the couples. "So are you guys ready for lunch?" He asked them.

They nodded. "Sure I'm ready!" Jigglypuff said to him. "Poyo!" Kirby said to them.

Then they headed off.

Ike on the other hand had planes for revenge. He followed them to the restaurant waited for them to enter. He followed behind them.

When the three headed to take their seats, the waitress was next to them. "Hello can I get you anything today?" She asked them.

"I would like to have a normal salad with tomato on top of it." Meta Knight answered him. "I would also like to have coffee with it. Please." He asked her.

"Alright, and would you like something?" The waitress asked Jigglypuff.

"I would like to have steak with salad and some souse on it please and a drink of Dr. Pepper." Jigglypuff answered.

The waitress nodded her head. "And for you?" She asked Kirby.

"Poyo." Kirby said to her. So Meta Knight said it for him since he understands what Kirby says.

"He would like to have a watermelon and some Sprite. Please." Meta Knight said to her. She nodded her again.

"Alright I'll be right back with your food okay?" She said to the three puffballs. Then she left the table.

Ike on the other hand has some plans of his own he would like to use on Meta Knight. So he went to the kitchen with something on his hand.

He headed to the food where they will be served to the three puffballs. He poured something on Meta Knight's food. He laughed evilly and headed out before anyone notice.

The waitress grab the tray of food and headed to the table where the puffballs are. Without evening that something inside the salad that Meta Knight was going to eat.

"Here you guys here I hope you enjoy the food." she said to them. They nodded their heads.

"Thanks." They said to the waitress. She nodded and left the tray on the table.

"Alright eat up." Meta Knight said to the three. Jigglypuff nodded and so did Kirby.

When around people Kirby was taught to use table matters and eating nicely. Meta Knight told him that. Jigglypuff gladly eat her food and drink. Meta Knight took a fork and eats his food.

He lifts his mask up a little and put the food in his mouth. He took another bite of the food and then he drinks his drink with a straw.

Until then something doesn't feel right around Meta Knight's mouth. His eyes turned orange. Kirby and Jigglypuff looked at him.

"Are you alright Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked him. Meta Knight used his hand to dry his tongue.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked him.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Meta Knight screamed loud and he ran to the bathroom.

"What was that?" Jigglypuff asked Kirby. "I better go." She said to him.

She went to the restroom and saw Meta Knight's mask off his face. She was shock to see what she just saw.

A cute face, big silver eyes, and have blush cheeks. He turned off the water and went to get his mask. Until he saw her.

He panic. "Jiggs I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone about my face please." He asked her worried. She wondered why.

"Why there's noting wrong with your face. It makes you look cute." She said to him.

Then she kissed her boyfriend's lips. He was shock to have her lips on his. He quickly let the kiss take him away.

He wraps his arms around her body and her hands on his cheeks. They stop. They blush hardly but they smiled to each other. "I love you Meta Knight." Jigglypuff said to him.

"I love you too. Purin." Meta Knight said to her. He went to get his mask on his face.

"Come on let's go and see Kirby." Jigglypuff said to him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go." Meta Knight said to her.

She smiled at him.

They headed out of the restroom to join Kirby.

While holding hands.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the oneshot as I have. Sorry of the not getting back at Ike thing. But hey, again tell me what you think okay: D**

**Read and review please:D**


End file.
